


Six Girls and One Guy

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Phil is tired of dating college girls.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Girls and One Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Phil is tired of dating college girls.

“I am so sick of dating,” Phil mourned softly as he dropped down on the grass of the quad next to Jasper, who had one of his books open.

“That makes it…” Jasper trailed off.

“Six, six different girls in six different semesters, this one didn’t even make it through midterms,” Phil grumbled.

“Mmm,” Jasper said, not looking up until someone yelled, “Hey, head’s up.” Phil’s hand snatched up his own accord to snag the frisbee that had been headed for Jasper’s head.

Phil was ready to yell at whoever had thrown it until he actually saw the guy running up to him to get it. He’d lost his shirt and the cool autumn air had made his nipples pebble. ”Sorry about that, Steve sometimes forgets his own strength.”

“It’s alright, no harm,” Phil said, staring at him.

“Nice catch, by the way,” the man said with a smile that lit up his face.

“Thanks,” Phil breathed. 

They stared at one another until one of his friends yelled, “What’s the hold up Clint?”

“Can I have the frisbee back?” the man, Clint?, asked.

“Uh yeah,” Phil said, flipping it toward him. He caught it easily, turned, and jogged back toward his friends. Phil took the opportunity to admire his ass and the way his shorts hugged it.

“Phil,” Jasper said, firmly.

Phil turned, pulling his eyes away. ”Hmm?”

“Maybe, you should stop dating girls,” Jasper suggested. “And try dating, I don’t know… A guy? That guy to be specific.”

“Maybe,” Phil agreed, though he had no idea how to go about dating a guy or figuring out if the the guy was even interested. His gaze drifted back toward him and he happened to catch the other man looking in his direction. When he caught Phil staring, the other man waved awkwardly, which Phil returned. Huh, well, Phil supposed he just needed to figure out how to date a guy now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - The Avengers cast plus Coulson and Sitwell: The Six Girls You'll Date in College
> 
> I fully admit I have no idea what 'The Six Girls You'll Date In College', so I just did a College AU


End file.
